Hermanos
by Miyako Hyuuga1912
Summary: Él la busca por todo un país, sin saber si ella existe o no; y ella habla con a través de sus sueños.
1. El Principio de una Búsqueda

**HERMANOS**

Miyako Hyuuga1912

**Nota:** Este fic se me ocurrió tras ver la saga de Synchronicity de Vocaloid, así que si ven algo relacionado de este**. **Es que tome algunas partes de la historia del video y este fic.

**Sumary:** Él la busca por todo un país, sin saber si ella existe o no**; **y ella habla con a travésde sus sueños.

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuese yo haríaque Len fuera mi novio y seria una Vocaloid

**Advertencias:** contienemuerte y**,** tal vez, incesto

1.- **E**l Principio de una Búsqueda

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando la tierra estaba dominada por dragones y hechiceras; existió una leyenda, donde el amor, la esperanza, el odio, la venganza y la guerra conformaban un todo.

A las afueras de un bosque,se encontrada un pequeño pueblo; ahí es donde nuestra historia empieza. En unas de esas casitas que quedaban al lado de un pozo, había una casita, donde habían nacido dos gemelos**. **Su madre los mirada con amor y con su mano derecha acariciada la cabeza de uno de sus recién nacidos.

Midori era una joven de 22 años, su pelo era rubio como el sol y sus ojos, verdes; como el agua más pura**.** Apenas habían pasado cuatro días de haber dado a luz a sus dos grandes amores: La mayor era una niña ruidosa**; **y su hijo menor por segundos, un niño callado,ambos saludables. La mujer y su esposo decidieron llamarlos Rin y Len, ambos niños tenían ojos verdes claros y pelo rubio como su madre**;** y, aunque todavía no podían ver claramente las imágenes del mundo,ellos dos siempre estaban unidos, tomados de la mano por una extraña razón.

El esposo de Midori era un joven de 30 años, trabajador y amoroso con su familia. Su nombre era Hikaru, que por el momento no estaba en su casa,ya que se había ido a trabajar desde muy altas horas de la mañana, dejando sola a su joven esposa y a sus dos hijos recién nacidos.

La joven Midori estaba amamantando a su pequeña Rin cuando las campañas de una iglesia sonaron a lo lejos, marcando exactamente las cuatro de la tarde. De pronto, se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban**, **hasta que se pararon en seco frente a su humilde casa**, ** después golpearon fuertemente la puerta**. **La joven se asustó al momento de oír ese sonido violento; y se paró para abrir**, **dejando a su pequeña a lado de su hermano menor, quien plácidamente dormía en su moisés.

Cuando Midori abrió la puerta**, **vio a dos hombres grandes y robustos que traían una armadura dorada y, en medio de esos dos, se encontrada un hombre mayor de pelo negro largo**.**

—Ella está aquí. — fue lo que dijo el hombre— hace poco la otra diva fue asesinada por el dragón, y es urgente traer a una nueva. — Postró luego sus ojos en los de la joven Midori, que no entendía nada.

—No sé de qué me está hablando, señor, ¿Qué desea?— Habló la inocente madre**.**

—La nueva diva esta aquí y he venido por ella. Es por órdenes de nuestra señora. — expresó el hombre mientras entraba a la casa.

Midori trato de impedirlo pero fue tomada por sorpresa por detrás por el guardia más joven.

—Ella no está aquí, solo estoy con mis hijos y yo, señor, por favor no les haga daño a mis niños. — exclamó la mujer desesperada, mientras veía como el señor se acercada lentamente a sus hijos**.**

La rubia reaccionó cuando vio que ese hombre tomada en brazos a su pequeña Rin**. **Midori quería y hacía todo lo posible para que el guardia la soltara **para** e ir a donde estada su pequeña niña, mientras escuchaba los llantos de sus dos hijos. No supo en qué momento el guardia la lanzó hacia adentro de la casa y la dejó en suelo, viendocomo se llevaron a su hija**. **Ella se levantó y trató que le regresaran a Rin; pero el otro guardia la golpeó dejándola en el suelo nuevamente, gritando y llorando de dolor mientras se iban con su hija.

En tanto,un hombre caminaba tranquilamente por el pueblo**. **Mientras veía las tiendas, entró a una de ellas y vio unas lindas piyamas para bebé**,** una de color naranja y la otra**, **amarilla que le gustaron mucho y no dudó en cómpralas**; **porque tenía bastante dinero, ya que había vendido toda su mercancía.

El hombre quería llegar a su casa lo más rápido posible para enseñarle a su mujer lo que había comprado para su hijos, por lo cual el apresuro su por fin llegó a su casa, entró y no vio a nadie en ella. ¿A dónde estaban su esposa e hijos? Por una rara razón sintió algo fuerte en su corazón**, **una punzada que no podía describir y no quería saber el porqué. Sentía esa sensación de ¿vacío?El pánico se apodero de él y fue corriendo hacia las demás habitaciones de la pequeña casa. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y no la vio, fue al baño y** a** la recamara de los niños y nada;hasta que abrió de un solo golpe su habitación**. **Allí la encontró en un rincón**,** llorando**. **Él se acercó a ella e hizo que lo mirara**.**

—Rin, mi niña. — decía con una voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El joven no comprendía hasta que volteó a ver la cama. Se paró,fue directamente hacia ella y vio un pequeño bulto moviéndose. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no estada su princesita.

* * *

Holas a todos!

Bueno este capitulo esta reeditado.

Le quiero agradecer a Neko C, por la ayuda que me dio en ser mi Beta en esta historia, eres genial y gracias por la ayuda, os mando un mega beso y GRACIAS!

y pues espero que les guste este capitulo ^ ^.


	2. El Comienzo

**2- Comienzo **

_"¿Por qué siento esa sensación de vacío y pérdida?" "¿Por qué tengo esa desesperación en mis sueños de saber su nombre?"_ _ "Tal vez, algún día, lo sepa, por qué tú estás en mis sueños." _

Han pasado dieciséis años desde el incidente, y un joven de cabellera rubia despertó de su sueño un poco confundido otra vez. Cada vez le dejaban una gran duda en su mente y sabía que en todo el día no podría olvidarlo. De tan sólo recordarlo, se llenaba de tristeza, pensar en esa figura femenina hincada, que lloraba y cantaba una hermosa canción de cuna.

El chico se paró de su cama, se vistió y salió de su habitación, para ver a su madre, que seguramente estaría haciendo el desayuno para que su padre y él; y comerían algo antes de irse a sus respectivas labores. Al llegar encontró a su progenitora llorando sentada en una silla ubicada en la pequeña cocina. El chico fue hacia ella rápidamente y con una voz preocupada le preguntó:

— Madre, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Sucedió algo malo? —

Su madre sólo le miró y con su mano derecha acarició su mejilla izquierda y siguió llorando, mientras que él sólo la miró con una profunda tristeza. Era normal verla en ese estado, casi siempre lloraba de la nada y, cuando el estaba a lado de ella, la mujer se limitaba a acariciar su cabeza, sonreírle y llorar nuevamente.

— Estoy bien amor, no pasa nada, ya sabes que tu madre está medio loca. — dijo su madre con una fingida sonrisa. Ella se paró de su silla y caminó hacia la pequeña estufa improvisada.

— Hice de desayunar huevos fritos; hay leche y un poco de jugo de naranja recién exprimido, espero que a ti y a tu padre les guste. — habló con una voz un poco normal, aunque aún trataba de aguantar las lagrimas.

— Todo lo que mamá haga es delicioso.** —** contestó el joven mientras se sentaba en su silla. — ¿De verdad estas bien, mamá?— El chico le preguntó.

— Claro que estoy bien, sólo me puse sentimental porque mi bebé está creciendo. — Le contestó con una sonrisa. — Ahora vengo, voy a ver por qué tu padre tarda, no empieces sin nosotros, ¿Eh, Len? — Le advirtió su mamá, mientras le revolvía el cabello y salía de la cocina, rumbo a la habitación donde ella y su marido dormían.

— ¡Mamá!, no hagas eso— Se quejó el muchacho con una sonrisa.

Cuando ya no escuchó respuesta por parte de su madre y vio como ella se iba a su habitación; se paró, vio la cacerola y la abrió. Con un tenedor que estaba cerca, tomó un poco de huevo y lo comió. Después, como niño bueno, regresó a su asiento y fingió no saber nada hasta que llegaron sus padres.

— ¿Cómo dormiste, papá? — Le preguntó Len a su padre.

— Bien, por fin pude dormir plácidamente en una noche.** —** comentó el señor con una sonrisa. — Amor, voy a tomar sólo leche ya que se me ha hecho tarde en el trabajo. —

— Papá, pero tú eres dueño de tu propio negocio. Es mejor que comas un poco. — habló Len

—Lo sé Len, pero hay una cosa que se llama responsabilidad y eso es lo que voy hacer: llegar temprano al trabajo, para que a esta familia no le falte nada que comer. —

Mientras se paraba y tomaba su leche, se dirigió hacia la sala, tomó sus cosas, volvió a la cocina y le dio un beso a su mujer. Después, fue hacia Len e hizo el mismo gesto que su esposa hace rato: le revolvió el cabello, pero este fue más violento que ella. Len se quejó un poco y su papá sólo le sonrió y caminó hacia la salida de la casa, para luego irse.

—Bueno Len, a comer o no llegas a tiempo a las clases con Kiyoteru, ¿O te tengo que recordar que...? — No pudo continuar por que el chico la interrumpió

—Lo sé, soy su alumno brillante, no puedo fallarle ni a él ni a ustedes y siempre tengo que agradecer el que me enseñe. — Sonrió y siguió comiendo lo que su madre le sirvió.

—Si lo sabes, ¿Por qué no me haces caso? — Se paró y se sirvió un plato para ella. — Come rápido que tienes que llegar temprano. **—**

Antes de que fuera la hora, Len se encontraba en la casa de su joven Maestro, Kiyoteru. Aunque no lo pareciera, era un hombre muy sabio; pero, para su desgracia, estaba prohibido que el pueblo supiera mas de la cuenta; por lo tanto, el castaño daba clases sólo a tres personas en ese pueblo: a Len y a otros dos chicos, que, por ordenes del mismo maestro, tenían que decir que trabajaban en su casa, para poder ir a estudiar.

—Traje lo que me pidió, Sensei— Habló Len de forma educada

—Me alegro que lo hayas traído, Len. Eso servirá para la clase de Química. **—** Comentó el joven — ¿No te preguntaron nada, verdad? —preguntó curioso.

—No, claro que no, Maestro... Aunque, yo le tengo una pregunta.** —** Le habló un poco inseguro.

— Dime, ¿Qué clase de pregunta quieres hacer? — Preguntó el mayor tomando asiento en su sillón.

— ¿Usted cree en los sueños? — le preguntó Len con una mirada seria en sus ojos y mirando a su maestro.

— La verdad, no mucho. Los sueños son parte de lo que vivimos en el día, los pensamientos que tenemos en el transcurso del mismo o antes de dormir. — contestó el joven maestro —Aunque, esto yo lo digo como científico. Si quieres que te lo diga como alguien religioso: son mensajes de Dios. A todo esto, ¿Por qué la pregunta? — el joven le pregunto a su alumno.

— Así que es parte de mi memoria. —susurró. — ¡Ah! por nada, sólo que he estado soñando mucho una cosa y, cuando despierto, siento una sensación de vacío o pérdida.** —** habló Len un poco confundido.

— ¿Y, qué estás soñando que te tiene así? — Le preguntó mientras tomaba un libro, que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa a su lado.

—Eh... He estado soñando a una chica parecida a mí físicamente. Ella canta una hermosa pero triste canción con una voz angelical, lo que hace que mi corazón se llene de tristeza. Además, algunas veces la veo llorar. — Iba a seguir, pero Kiyoteru habló primero.

— ¿Siempre es el mismo sueño, Len? —preguntó un poco curioso.

— Si, es el mismo. No sé cómo explicarlo, todo se repite una y otra vez.- contestó el joven. — ¿Esto es producto de mi mente, Kiyoteru-sensei? — lo miró y se dio cuenta que el castaño estaba tan confundido como él. Eso no era normal. No conocía a nadie igual que él, no tenía hermanos, ni mucho menos tendría a una mujer como hermana.

— Tu sueño es un poco curioso, Len. Soñar una y otra vez el mismo sueño es algo... ¿Cómo decirlo? Raro. Ya que muchas veces el ser humano tiende a olvidar los sueños que tiene; y, si se llegan a repetir, son porque el subconsciente tiene un temor de algo. — Reflexionó el hombre— Eso generalmente produce una pesadilla. Sí, las pesadillas son las que se pueden repetir una y otra vez; pero tu sueño no suena como una de ellas. — El maestro dijo tratando de tomar una lógica.

—Eso mismo pensé yo al principio, pero, no sé por qué extraña razón, lo sueño. Una vez se lo conté a mis padres; y ellos sólo me interrogaron. Y, cuando terminaron, se miraron y me pidieron que no volviera hablar de ese tema en la casa. —

— ¿Qué preguntas te hicieron, Len? —

—Eh... pues que cómo era, si se parecía mucho a mí, si sabía su nombre y qué tipo de canción cantaba. —admitió el rubio. — Hubo una pregunta que me confundió un poco, y esa la hizo mi madre: "¿Ella está bien?"; es algo que nunca olvidé desde que la formuló. ¿Por qué mi mamá hablaba de forma tan familiar hacia una persona que, aparentemente, no existe? —- Habló Len mirando a su maestro, como exigiendo una respuesta clara.

—Len... sé que esto sonará raro; pero ¿De verdad no tienes hermanos? Ustedes llegaron a este pueblo cuando eras un niño y, lo que recuerdo, es que tu mama te sobreprotegía. — opinó reflexivo Kiyoteru. —Bueno, aún lo hace, pero no tanto como antes; que ni salir podías. —

Len se quedó pensativo unos minutos. Era verdad ¿Por qué antes no salía a jugar con los demás niños? ¿Por qué siempre su mamá lloraba el día de su cumpleaños; o, después de cuatro días, se ponía muy mal? siempre era lo mismo: su progenitora lloraba como si hubiera perdido algo; o como si tuviera un trauma que no podía superar. Cuando era más joven se preocupada mucho; pero, con el paso del tiempo, lo vio como algo tan normal. Un día le preguntó a su padre el por qué ella se ponía así en esos días, pero su progenitor sólo le dijo que cuando fuera mayor lo entendería todo. Y, aunque se consideraba con la edad suficiente, todavía no le aclaraban nada.

Así se quedo pensativo unos minutos más. Cuando de repente le dijo a Kiyoteru:

—Maestro, por favor perdone, ¿Me puede dar clases después?, hoy tengo algo que investigar. — El chico ni siquiera dejó que el maestro le digiera algo, se paró de su asiento y salio corriendo de la casa.

Cuando llego a su casa, vio a su madre, se acercó a ella y le dijo seriamente:

— Madre, necesito hablar con usted... —

En una cueva donde apenas el Sol se asoma, se ve a una hermosa chica de cabello rubio. Ella mira hacia un pequeño orificio donde se cuelan los rayos del astro rey; su única conexión con el exterior. Su piel es tan pálida y vive en la oscuridad por esa misma razón; donde se dedica a rezar cantos en forma de oración para Itarashii.

Desde niña se preguntó por qué vivía en ese lugar solitario, mas nadie nunca le dio una respuesta.

* * *

Capitulo reeditado.


End file.
